A Mario Bros Story
by duhniinja
Summary: Luigi met Daisy and fell in love. Mario has a crush on Peach. Peach gets kidnapped and Luigi and Daisy, Mario and Peach fall in Love!


**CHAPTER ONE**:

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and it was Princess Peach's Birthday. The Toads were singing, Yoshis were dancing, and Mario and Luigi were getting Peach a present.  
Peach and Daisy were playing basketball.  
"Happy Birthday, Peach!" Daisy eagerly said to Peach.  
"Well, Thanks!" Peach replied smiling.  
Daisy shot a three-pointer. "Wow, Good Job, Daisy." Peach said looking amazed. "I never seen you make a goal like that before! It was waaaaay better than the time you dunked and landed on Toad!"  
Daisy Laughed, "Hahahahaha, no. I hurt his back…and bad too."  
"Well, I felt bad for him." Said Peach raising her eyebrows. Daisy looked at her watch, "We better get going! We better not be late!" "For what?" asked Peach looking at Daisy. "Oh, Nothing…" Said Daisy rubbing the back of her head.

"Follow Me." Said Daisy running in to Peach's Garden. Peach looked confused and thought for moment, I think it's a surprise… she quietly laughed then she ran after Daisy.  
"MARIOOOO!" yelled Luigi all tired. "I don't wanna be late for the surprise.." replied while he was still looking for a present for Peach. "Shut up-a Luigi…I don't-a have-a time to hear you-a cry around-a about something!" Mario found a present Peach would probably like. "AH-HAH!" Mario yelled confidently. It was a beautiful necklace that shined and was pretty pinkish, and it matched Peach's dress, and it was beautiful.  
Mario smiled. Luigi looked to see what it was, and Mario hid it from him. "It'll be-a surprise-a till' the Princess-a opens it..Okay?" Mario said hiding the necklace. Luigi gave Mario an annoyed look and nodded.  
By the time they got to Peach's castle, Peach and Daisy were there, Luigi stopped and looked at Daisy, "Who's that?" Luigi asked. Mario didn't reply to that, he just dragged Luigi when he stopped to look at Daisy. When Mario and Luigi got close to Peach and Daisy, Mario says, "Oh, Hello, Peachy!" He said looking at Peach and rubbing the back of his head, softly blushing just from looking at Peach. "Oh, Hi, Mario!" Said Peach smiling with her hands on her chest. Luigi was looking at Daisy, Wow, You're Beautiful….

Daisy was looking at Luigi and said, "Hi, there! I'm Peach's Best Friend, Daisy, I'm the Princess of Sarasaland..I think it's called, I get mixed up with the name sometimes!" Daisy laughed. Luigi giggled with his hands on his back. Luigi said, "I'm Mario's brother…" He stopped and he looked down. Daisy smiled and said, "Don't be shy, hey, Do you like basketball?" Luigi looked up at her and said, "Huh, what? Oh y-yeah, yeah, I-I d-do." He thought, Dah! I must've sounded nervous to her!  
Daisy giggled. "Okay, Peach so did you make the cake." "Of Course!"  
"What's a Birthday without a cake!?" Peach shrugged and smiled.  
Daisy replied, "I dunno…" Peach and Daisy went in the castle, and when they went in, a bunch of citizens from the Mushroom Kingdom all popped out of nowhere, Peach jumped in surprise. Daisy was laughing at the face Peach was making. "Oh my goodness! You all scared me, I forgot that I was gonna have a surprise!" Peach yelled. Daisy asked, " You knew it was a surprise?" Giving Peach a surprised look. Peach replied," I'm smart aren't I?" She giggled and Toad came up and said, "Happy Birthday, Peach!" He smiled and laughed and he patted Peach on the back, well, tried to. Luigi was too shy to talk to Daisy. What should I say to her..You're Beautiful? Nah..Later. Luigi thought. Mario gave Peach her present. "Oh, Thank You, Mario!" She Looked at Mario sweetly and Mario looked into her eyes, he then looked away when he thought she noticed.

Peach opened the present, she squealed and kissed Mario on the cheek. Mario blushed. "I Love it, Mario!" Said Peach doing those cute faces she'd do sometimes. "Thank You." Peach went to her room to put the present there. Luigi asked Daisy, "Hey…Um…Daisy, That's Your name right?" Daisy nodded. "Do You…Wanna go out…with me?" Daisy replied, " I'd love to!" Luigi looked down and said, "Dinner?" Dinner at…umm…Yoshi's Fruit House?" Daisy asked, "Sure. What time?"

"How about…6:00?"  
"I'm okay with that."  
Peach came back.

"I'm back!" Peach loudly but not that loud said.  
Luigi was scared by that, so he screamed. Mario laughed. He looked at Peach and he  
smiled. Peach smiled back. Mario came over to Peach and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around him. "Happy Birthday,Peach." Mario whispered into her ear. But what interrupted them, was a big rumble and outside the Toads were screaming and the sky turned gray, Luigi looked around quickly and he hugged Daisy. Daisy looked down at him and she looked up, it was Bowser. "Mwahahahahahahahaaa!" Bowser laughed. Peach screamed. There was a huge hand wrapped around her, she was squealing loudly. Daisy looked up worried at Peach while she was trying to scratch Bowser. Mario gave Bowser a mean look. Luigi was wide-eyed and looking at Mario. Bowser Jr. was with Bowser too, so were the Goombas and the Koopa Troopas. Bowser and the others left with Peach in her hand. Mario felt angry but he couldn't let it out, because when he lets it out, Luigi would just hide somewhere so Mario won't yell at him.

**So we have to be continued. **

**Hope You liked this chapter, Everybody!**


End file.
